Akatsuki Gaje Series: Ketua Tidak Pernah Salah
by Lillian Tagatia
Summary: Pein terinspirasi oleh buku Tsunade. Dia pun menggila! Menyelesaikan masalah di Akatsuki, menekankan setiap kata "KETUA TIDAK PERNAH SALAH" dan memaksa Akatsuki mengikuti jalan pikiran Pein yang bantet. Terpaksa deh diikuti. Ending? Mati semua! FF 4 CBP.


Akatsuki Gaje Series:

**Ketua Tidak Pernah Salah**

Author: AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer: Mass A Shy Kiss I Motto *dijadiin pelet ikan sama **Masashi Kishimoto***

Rated: K+

Genre: Parody Gak Jelas

Warning: Alur kecepetan. Maklum, oneshot. Gajeness tingkat tinggi. Tapi AnnZie yakin di sini penulisan fic AnnZie udah bener dan baik.

This fic is dedicated for COME BACK PLANNING

Idea: AnnZie Einsteinette

AnnZie Einsteinette mengikuti CBP dengan sukarela, tanpa paksaan untuk mengikuti acara ini. COME BACK PLANNING adalah sebuah proyek yang diikuti banyak author dari fandom Naruto Indonesia yang bertujuan untuk membantu membersihkan fandom ini dari fic-fic alay dan gaje. Saia tidak menyukai author baru yang menuangkan gagasanna dengan _perealisasian yang kurang baik_, sehingga hanya menumpuk di fandom ini.

* * *

"Hmm..."

"Senpai, senpai, lihat permen Tobi nggak?"

"Kau bilang Jashin itu miskin? #*!14AL&!^_XZ7!&%$!"

"Keriputku kok nggak berkurang sih? Krim bacrit apa ini?"

"Yang ini namanya Lele, mau dinikahin ama Lala. Anaknya Lulu dan Lili."

"Siapa yang ngambil origamiku?"

"Jelaslah Jashin miskin! Kau pengikutnya pun nggak dikasihnya baju! Boxermu juga cuma satu! Dari awal kita jumpa boxermu itu-itu aja!"

"Nggak, un."

"Barbie Fairytopia yang baru udah keluar belum ya?"

"CO2 + zat hara = O2 + C6H12O6."

Ya, setiap hari, inilah yang terjadi di markas Akatsuki. Masih di Pondok Telapa, berdesak-desakan. Penuh teriakan, makian, dan gumaman gaje. Sang ketua yang pemalas pun juga tidak pernah berusaha menenangkan anggota-anggotanya. _Yang penting hajat hidupku terpenuhi_, pikir Pein enjoy kala itu.

"Hmm... Ah, ya, begitu? Aaah... ugh... uaah..." Pein mendesah beberapa kali. Jika tidak diperhatikan dengan baik, desahan Pein terdengar seperti orang lagi grepe-grepean. Tapi dasar makhluk bokep nista mesum, karena terbiasa mendesah kayak lagi 'itu', semua desahan Pein terdengar sama saja.

"Buku ini bagus sekali! Aku kagum dengan penulisnya!" Pein menutup buku yang dari tadi dibacanya. Buku apa? Silahkan minna sekalian tebak dari opsi-opsi berikut.

a. Icha-Icha Tactics

b. Icha-Icha Paradise

c. Play*oy Magazine

d. Petunjuk Mengelola Keuangan Anda (ini mah buku Kakuzu!)

Salah semua! Buku yang dibaca Pein berjudul "**Ketua Tidak Pernah Salah**" karya Tsunade Senju, S.H (Suka Hutang). Buku ini telah menginspirasi Pein untuk menjadi ketua yang baik, hebat, berbakat, setia, pervert, eh, perfect deh pokoknya!

Pein mengepalkan tangannya di udara dan berseru lantang, "Baiklah, aku akan menjadi ketua yang baik dan benar untuk kesejahteraan Akatsuki!"

Akatsuki terdiam sejenak melihat leader mereka berteriak gaje. "..."

Kemudian...

"Pinjam guntiiing!"

"Latin: _Amorphophallus titanium_,"

"... alias bunga bangkai."

"Atau Barbie Thumbelina?"

"Saya terima nikahnya Kakuzu bin Rentenir dengan Okane binti Uang binti Duit binti Money binti Fulus."

"Kalo dipikir-pikir, kenapa boxerku emang cuma satu, ya?"

"Huweee!"

"DIAAMM!"

Kamera, alihkan ke Pein! Zoom out dua kali! Yak! Inilah keadaan Pein, tangan kanan terangkat ke atas, menguarkan aroma deodorant kadaluarsa. Kaki ngangkang, tangan kiri di pinggang, mulut masih nganga. Background: Angin bertiup garing, syuuu...

Kesimpulan: Nggak satu pun yang meratiin **semangat masa muda** Pein.

Lee dan Guy-sensei: *Hattchhii!*

Pein ngelempar sepatu kanannya ke arah kumpulan **Akatsuki** yang memang **gaje**. "WOOI! DENGERIN GUA!"

"Eits!" Kisame berjengit. Kebetulan (atau sengaja?) sepatu Pein yang jorok amit-amit cuih itu mengarah ke dirinya. "Ketua jangan gitu dong! Gua tahu gua keren, gua tahu gua ganteng, gua tahu gua seksi, tapi nggak usah segitunya kali ngepens sama Kisame Hoshigaki ini!" kata Kisame bernarsis ria yang disambut dengan muntahan oleh Pein, Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara. Disertai kejang-kejang on the wc oleh Kakuzu dan Tobi. Ditambah sambutan manis nan cute berupa pengeluaran hasil ekskresi oleh Konan, Hidan, dan Zetsu (pada gak elit semua yak!)

"Amit-amit cabang pohon!" seru Pein lebay. "Makanya dengerin gue ngomong dulu baru nyela, Ikan Darat!"

Kisame mendelik, "Masih mending daripada Hidan, Buaya Darat!"

Hidan mendecih jijik, "Daripada yang itu, Lintah Darat!" Hidan menunjuk Kakuzu dengan sabitnya. Kakuzu melotot ke arah Hidan, "Apa katamu?"

"Sudah, berhenti!" Pein ngibarin bendera putih. Entar, itu bendera kok bentuknya familiar ya? Segitiga? Seperti celana dalam seseorang? Hah, Pein nyolong pakaian dalam?

"Menurut buku ini," Pein membuka bab 6 halaman 57 paragraf ketiga baris ke-empat kalimat kelima. "Seorang ketua yang baik harus jujur, adil, dan dapat menyelesaikan seluruh masalah yang terjadi pada bawahannya."

Deidara berbisik pada Sasori, "Jujur apanya, un? Itu kolor yang dikibarin Ketua dari tadi kayaknya punyaku deh, un. Ketua nyolong, berarti nggak jujur, un!"

Itachi menyela, "Jadi maumu apa, Pein? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," Pein menjelaskan, "Katakan apa masalah kalian padaku dan aku akan menyelesaikannya segera."

"Tapi kami nggak ada masalah, tuh!" sahut Konan. "Kalaupun ada, palingan cuma masalah kecil."

"Nggak apa, yang penting aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku adalah **KETUA AKATSUKI YANG TAAT, JUJUR, ADIL, DAN MAMPU MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH YANG TERJADI PADA BAWAHANNYA**. Sekarang, aku akan bertanya satu-satu pada kalian, apa masalah kalian dan aku akan membantu membereskannya!"

Pein melihat ke arah Tobi yang masih mewek-mewek, ngelap air matanya di baju Deidara. "Tobi, karena kau anak yang paling baik di sini, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahmu duluan. Apa masalahmu?"

Tobi berhenti menangis dan menjawab, "Pe..pe..per.."

"Per apa?"

"Pe..r.." Tobi masih sesenggukan. "Per.. Permen Tobi ilaaaang! Huaaa! Siapa yang nyolong!"

"Itu ya masalahmu?" Pein ngangguk-ngangguk kepala takzim. Pein berpikir sejenak. "Aku tahu pemecahan masalahmu!"

Wajah Tobi berbinar-binar, "Benarkah, Ketua?"

"Ya! Pemecahan masalah Tobi adalah... minta dibelikan permen ke Deidara aja, sana!" kata Pein dengan nada memerintah.

"Apa?" Deidara histeris. "Tidak! Aku menolak!"

Pein menatap Deidara dengan tatapan intimidasi. "Aku ketuanya. **Ketua tidak pernah salah**. Turuti perkataanku."

Deidara menyerah. "Baiklaaah..." Deidara merogoh sesuatu di kantungnya. Semua pasti berpikir kalo Deidara akan mengambilkan permen lolipop untuk Tobi. Salah. Deidara membentuk bom C2 seperti lolipop dan memberikannya dengan tampang innocent ke Tobi. "Ini untukmu, Tobi. Sekarang pergi main, sana!"

"Terima kasih Dei-senpai!" Tobi meraih 'lolipop' ala Deidara, dan melompat-lompat khas anak autis sambil mengemut lolipop rasa tanah. Iya kalo tuh lempung steril, kalo udah bekas boker kucing gimana?

Pein melanjutkan 'penghakimannya'. "Masalah Tobi sudah selesai. Sekarang... kau, Sasori! Apa masalahmu?"

Sasori berkata dengan wajah murung, "Ketua Pein, aku nggak tahu mau beli Barbie yang mana... Aku mau beli dua, antara Barbie Fairytopia atau Barbie Thumbelina. Tapi uangku nggak cukup... Jadi aku putusin buat beli satu aja. Tapi aku nggak tahu mau beli yang mana!"

Pein mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hm... Kenapa nggak pinjam aja duit ke Kakuzu?"

"APA?" jerit Sasori dan Kakuzu bersamaan.

"Iya, pinjam duit aja sana! Turut aja sama gue, kan ketuanya gue! **Ketua tidak pernah salah**," Pein mengibaskan tangan untuk mengusir ayam. Halah, Sasori.

Sasori melangkah lambat-lambat ke pojokan di mana Kakuzu sedang berkutat dengan buku catatan hutang dan sempoa. "Kakuzu, pinjam uang."

"Tidak." Kakuzu menjawab tanpa melihat Sasori. "Hutangmu sudah 13.000 ryo, dan sejauh ini belum ada yang kau lunasi. Sekarang kau mau pinjam lagi? Jangan harap!"

"Aku demen banget sama Barbie-Barbie itu... Please, pinjam 5000 ryo aja!"

Akhirnya Kakuzu memandang lawan bicaranya. "Apa jaminanmu?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya apa-apa selain boneka dan pakaian yang melekat di bajuku ini..." lirih Sasori sok mendramasitir suasana. Kakuzu menyeringai licik, "Kalau begitu, jaminanmu adalah pakaianmu. Semua pakaianmu. Mengerti?"

"Semua?"

"Semua."

"Ugh, baiklah! Rasa cintaku (cuih) terhadap Barbie lebih daripada rasa takutku padamu, Kakuzu!" kata Sasori. Mata Sasori berapi-api, background: Vina Panduwinata lagi karaokean *?*

"Ini. Bonus, jadi 10.000 ryo. Jangan lupa jaminanmu!" Kakuzu memberikan sebuah amplop tebal berisi uang. Sasori langsung ngacir ke toko Barbie, Baby, and Babi, sebuah toko yang menjual boneka, peralatan bayi, juga pakan ternak babi (toko apa ini?)

"Masalah Sasori selesai! Sekarang... Kau, Deidara! Masalahmu apa?" Pein menunjuk Deidara dengan sebatang korek api yang ga jelas asal-usulnya. (korek api numpang mejeng)

"Aku nggak punya masalah untuk saat ini, un. Hanya, un, aku minta kejujuranmu, Ketua!"kata Deidara.

"Aku akan jujur! Sekarang, apa yang mau kau tuntut dariku?"

"Mengakulah, Ketua, un!" Deidara masang pose layaknya Superman yang berhasil memakan segenggam biji salak (Ini Fear Factor episode mana yang ada Supermannya?). "Ketua Pein, itu celana dalamku, kan, un? Kau mencurinya, un?" ujar Deidara menunjuk sepotong kain kecil berkibar-kibar di belakang Pein yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menenangkan Akatsuki.

Pein pucat pasi. Sebenarnya ia ingin berkilah, apa daya dia harus jujur agar dapat menjadi **Ketua yang Baik dan Benar**. "Be...benar," jawab Pein tergagap. "Itu celana dalammu, Deidara. Aku mencurinya saat kau jemur di kabel listrik rumah Ino Yamanaka kemarin."

Deidara mengangguk puas. "Jadi sekarang Ketua mengakui perbuatannya sendiri, un?"

Pein menelan ludah. "Y..ya.."

Deidara menyeringai, "Tunggu pembalasanku nanti... khekhekhekhe... ununununun... -?-"

Pein makin pucat, mengira-ngira kemungkinan C berapa yang akan digunakan Deidara sebagai balas dendamnya. "Eh.. yyya.. sekarang... Konan sayang, apa masalahmu?"

Konan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek, "Kau yakin bisa nyelesaiin masalahku? Gunting dan origamiku hilang, kau tahu? Di mana benda-benda itu, bantu cari!"

Sebelum Pein menjawab, Deidara menyela, "Gunting dan origami, un? Tadi kukasih ke Tobi supaya dia diam, un."

"DEIDARAAA!" Konan segera berlari mengejar Deidara. Berkali-kali ia melempar shuriken kertasnya. Deidara menjerit-jerit, "Ampuuun! Salahkan Tobi yang nangis terus, un!"

Pein menghela napas, " Baiklah, masalah Konan terselesaikan tanpa adanya campur tanganku. Sekarang... Itachi!"

Itachi menjawab sambil merengut. "Krim anti keriputku tidak mempan! Menyebalkan sekali! Apa Ketua tahu krim apa yang ampuh dan mutakhir?"

"Krim ya..." Pein mengingat-ingat. "Oh ya! Di kamar mandi ada krim yang sering dipakai Konan! Krimnya hijau, aroma lemon, dan yang kudengar dari Konan, sangat ampuh untuk bersiin apa pun!"

Itachi terlihat antusias, "Ampuh membersihkan apa pun? Termasuk keriputku?"

"Iya dong, pasti. **Ketua kan nggak pernah salah**. Coba aja kau pakai. Oleskan di sudut matamu juga, sudah mulai ada kerutan di sana." jawab Pein.

"Haaah? Keriputku nambah lagi? Tidaaaak! Aku harus cepat pakai krim itu!" Itachi ngacir terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi.

Pein menceklis nama Itachi. "Clear," gumamnya. "Sekarang, Hidan dan Kakuzu! Kupikir masalah kalian berkaitan, benar?"

"Benar, Ketua!" Hidan menyahut. "Dia mengataiku dan DJ itu miskin!"

"Memang benar kan? Kau memakai boxer yang sama, bahkan mungkin Dewa Jashinmu tidak pernah mengganti celana dalam saking miskinnya!" kata Kakuzu dengan sengit. Hidan men-death glare Kakuzu, dan Kakuzu men-death glare Hidan. Ya, maka terjadilah adegan death glare men-death glare! *komentator mode: ON*

"Sudah, sudah!" Lagi-lagi Pein mengibarkan barang berharga segitiga putih milik Deidara. "Menurutku kalian berdua salah. Kenapa Kakuzu tidak menyumbangkan uangnya ke Hidan biar dia bisa membeli baju baru?"

Hidan tertawa penuh kemenangan. Kakuzu mukanya berlipat-lipat dongkol bin sebel.

"Tapi Ketua," elak Kakuzu. "Lebaran masih lama! Nanti aja kalau udah lebaran, atau Natalan pun jadi!"

"**Ketua tidak pernah salah**. Jadi, sekarang."

Hidan nyengir makin lebar. Sampai-sampai kalau nggak tersaji adegan berikutnya di depan dia, maka pasti Hidan bakal seumur hidup mukanya nyengir serem gitu. Adegan berikutnya adalah:

Pein bertanya, "Dan kau, Hidan. Sebenarnya, kenapa Dewa Jashin juga pelit sekali padamu yang notabene adalah pengikut setianya?"

CTAARR!

Hidan pun murka.

"JADI KETUA PUN JUGA BILANG KALAU JASHINKU ITU MISKIN?" teriaknya marah.

Pein berkilah, "Eh, aku tidak bilang miskin, kok. Aku bilang pelit."

"Sama saja!" Hidan mencekik Pein dengan kejam.

"Ta-tapi kan kau bakal dikasih sumbangan sama Kakuzu, ya kan, Zu?" Pein memandang Kakuzu dengan tatapan plis-katakan-ya.

Kakuzu balas dengan tatapan kau-pikir-aku-mau?

Pein menatap Kakuzu dengan melas, ayolah-kau-kan-teman-baikku.

Kakuzu akhirnya mengangguk dengan tatapan kau-harus-ganti-semua-ini-Ketua-bodoh-**lima-kali-lipat**.

Pein merespon lemah kehabisan napas karena dicekik dengan sangat kuat, ya-kalau-aku-masih-hidup-setelah-ini.

Kakuzu membuka suara, "Lepaskan ketua bodoh itu, Hidan. Atau kubunuh kau."

Hidan melepaskan cekikan mautnya dan berkata jengkel, "Aku tidak bisa mati, Kakuzu Lintah Darat Bodoh."

"Apa katamu? Katakan sekali lagi lalu aku bersumpah tidak akan menyumbangkan uangku ke DJC*!"

(*DJC: Dewa Jashin Center)

"Kakuzu. Lintah. Darat. Bodoh." Hidan berkata lambat-lambat bermaksud mengejek Kakuzu.

"Huh, kalau saja Ketua tidak menjanjikan ganti lima kali lipat, aku pasti sudah menendangmu! Ikut aku, biar kuberikan uangnya. Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

_Ini kesempatan untuk balas dendam ke Pein sekaligus mendapatkan uang banyak untuk DJC,_ pikir Hidan. "Satu juta ryo kupikir sangat cukup."

Kakuzu mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Kakuzu dan Hidan meninggalkan Pein, Kisame dan Zetsu untuk mengambil dana yang Hidan minta. Pein sendiri stress memikirkan jumlah dana Hidan. Satu juta ryo, lima kali lipatnya berarti... Lima juta! Dapat uang darimana ia?

"Engh... Ketua? Sekarang giliranku," Zetsu mengingatkan. Pein kembali ke dunianya. "Eh, ya, silahkan, kau saja duluan. Monggo."

"Apel."

"Tomat?"

"Pepaya."

"Rambutan?"

"Cih! Ketua, masalah kami sekarang, kenapa muka kami belang? Itu aja." keluh Zetsu.

"Kenapa nggak ngecet salah satu dari kalian dengan warna hitam atau putih supaya warna kalian sama?" usul Pein tanpa mikir akibat. Zetsu melongo, "Ketua kita memang... jenius..." Tanpa cengkonek lagi, Zetsu langsung berangkat ke toko panglong HARAPAN SINAR JAYA deket rumah author.

"Fiuh... akhirnya selesai juga. Aku memang jenius. **Ketua memang nggak pernah salah**. Hahahaha!" Pein ketawa gede-gede. Sumpah, jelek benget suara tawa Pein!

"Ketua melupakan aku?" cetus Kisame. Pein menoleh, dan segera teringat bahwa masalah Kisame belum ia pecahkan. "Eh? Kata siapa? Aku ingat kok!" dusta Pein. "Ceritakan keluh kesahmu, Kisame."

"Masalahku gampang, Ketua." ujar Kisame. "Aku mau kawin, tapi nggak ada yang mau sama aku..." kata Kisame sendu.

What the fuck? Kisame minta kawin? Kiamat pasti sudah dekat, saudara-saudara!

Pein mengernyitkan dahinya ilfeel, "Kawin sama Lele aja, sono!"

"Tapi kan Lele itu jantan... Lala yang betina.." ucap Kisame.

"Ya udah kawin sama Lala! Gitu aja kok repot?" ketus Pein pusing. "Kan Lala betina, elo jantan, kawin sono gih!"

"Nggak mau, Ketua! Kami nggak saling mencintai~," kata Kisame lebay.

"Harus mau!"

"Nggaaak," tolak Kisame double lebay.

"Ketuanya gua, **ketua nggak pernah salah**, jadi nurut!"

"Tak mauuu~," triple lebay.

"Ceritain ntar first nightnya." tandas Pein.

"Nggaaak!," combo lebay.

Tak sabar, Pein mengambil Lala dari wadahnya -?-, lalu memasukkan hewan tak berdosa itu ke mulut Kisame. "Selamat, dengan ciuman ini, Kisame dan Lala udah sah jadi suami istri! Sana! Pergi! Pusing tau ga ngeladeni orang kawin!"

Kisame pun keluar dengan kesal. Terlihat di layar kamera scene ikan memakan ikan, tepatnya hiu memakan lele.

* * *

Benarkah Ketua tidak pernah salah? Apa yang terjadi? Coba kita lihat masing-masing Akatsuki on the spot. Langsung saja ke TKP!

**1. Tobi**

"Permen Tobi kok rasa tanah ya? Tapi ya udah deh, nggak apa." Tobi terus menjilati permen lolinya. Saat permennya hampir habis, Tobi menemukan sebuah kertas kecil.

"Apa ini? Kayaknya dari Deidara-senpai." Tobi mengeja hurufnya satu-satu. "Ka... A... Te... eS... U.., oh, Tobi tahu! KATSU!"

.

.

.

.

.

DHHUAARR!

R.I.P: Tobi a.k.a. Madara Uchiha Bangkotan Yang Emang Udah Bau Tanah Syukur Udah Mati Nyesakin Dunia Aja (gila, panjang bener nama Tobi!)

**2. Sasori**

"Jangan bilang kau tidak punya uang," desis Kakuzu. Sasori menatapnya takut-takut, "Aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku nggak punya uang untuk bayar hutang..." lirih Sasori.

Kakuzu nge-smirk, "Tepati jaminanmu. Serahin pakaianmu! Semua, tanpa terkecuali."

Sasori terbelalak, "See... mu.. a?"

Sigap, Kakuzu mempreteli Sasori. Dalam sekejap, Sasori udah naked total. Bagian *piiiiip*nya nggak disensor, jadi mari kita nikmati pemandangan ini bersama-sama! *Author diterjang readers* Lalu Kakuzu menyuruh Sasori untuk keliling Suna. Jelas Sasori menolak. Tapi apa daya, ia kalah oleh Kakuzu dan akhirnya dilempari batu oleh rakyat Suna.

"Orang gila!" seru Nenek Chiyo.

"Nenek! Ini aku, cucumu!" teriak Sasori.

"Cucuku nggak mesum kayak kamu!" Nenek Chiyo ngelemparin batu-batu gede.

"Nenek! Ampuni Sasori! Ini gara-gara Kakuzu, Neeek!" kata Sasori di saat-saat terakhirnya. Tragis, meninggal ditimpukin batu warga sekampung, apalagi nenek sendiri.

R.I.P: Akasuna no Sasori

**3. Deidara**

"Bukan aku! Tobi yang salah, un! Hosh, hosh." Deidara masih sempet-sempetnya teriak nyalahin Tobi ketika ia dikejer Konan.

"Salahmu! Itu origamiku! Guntingku! Rasakan ini! Hujan Kertas Bungkus Belacan no Jutsu! Hiaaat!" Konan melakukan penyegelan cabe-udang-kertas-gunting-batu -?-.

"Tidaaak! Baunya bikin muntaaah, uuunn!" teriak Deidara. Saking baunya, Deidara tepar dengan mulut berbusa. Sesosok mayat dengan gender tak diketahui menghebohkan warga Iwagakure sepuluh menit kemudian.

R.I.P: Deidara

**4. ****Konan**

"Baka Deidara! Syukurin lo mati! Tapi gara-gara ngeluarin jurus turun temurun itu jadi cepet capek deh..." Konan berhenti berjalan dan duduk di bawah naungan pohon berangan (bosen beringin).

Konan menguap, "Huaaah..." Refleks ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Tapi emang Akatsuki selalu sial, Konan lupa cuci tangan pake sabun Dettol *promosi?* setelah mengeluarkan Hujan Kertas Bungkus Belacan no Jutsu. Yeps, terhirup sangat banyak. Namanya juga nguap, pasti pertama ngirup udara dulu banyak-banyak, trus ngeluarin udara tadi. Tes aja sendiri kalo nggak percaya.

Konan tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan udara yang dihirupnya dalam tadi. Nasibnya sama, tepar kebauan. Belacan, gitu!

R.I.P: Konan

**5. Itachi**

"Kok krimnya agak kasar, ya?" Itachi mengoleskan krim yang dimaksud Pein tadi ke wajahnya. Wadah krim itu bertuliskan SABUN KRIM EKON*MI. Dasar Uchiha elit, nggak tahu kalau yang dipakainya sekarang adalah sabun colek.

"Sekarang ngolesin yang deket mata. Semoga yang ini ampuh." Itachi ngolesin ke sudut matanya. Sial, sabun colek ini kena mata Itachi!

"KYYAAA!" jerit Itachi kayak cewek. "Mataku! Sharinganku! Sutilku! Sendokku!" teriak Itachi gaje. Mata Itachi terpejam menahan perih *Backsound: Aku kan bertaahaaan... Meski takkan.. muung...kiiin... –by Vierra*. Tangannya sibuk mencari posisi gayung. Tanpa sengaja, Itachi menabrak tembok kamar mandi tepat di bagian jidatnya. Itachi sekarat dan sedetik kemudian ia mati mengenaskan.

R.I.P: Itachi Uchiha

**6. Hidan dan Kakuzu**

"Jangan lupa ingatkan Leader bayar hutang ini." ucap Kakuzu.

"Nggak akan lupa deh!" Hidan ngacungin jempol.

"Kalau lupa?"

"Ambil jantungku untuk jantungmu dan nyawamu jadi sesembahan ritualku," kata Hidan lugas dan terpercaya, tanpa dipikir-pikir dulu.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

"Hidan, apa kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting?" Kakuzu berniat mengetes Hidan apakah ia masih ingat janjinya. Hidan masang tampang bloon, "Eh? Apanya?"

Dengan kesal, Kakuzu menyita jantung Hidan dan sebelum maut menjemputnya, Hidan masih sempat-sempatnya melakukan ritual versi singkat untuk mengambil nyawa Kakuzu. Kebetulan Kakuzu cuma bawa satu jantung. Keduanya mati di saat bersamaan. Dua makhluk nista akhirnya meninggalkan dunia ke-Naruto-an. Sayonara...

R.I.P: Kakuzu dan Hidan

**7. Zetsu**

"Aku akan mengecatmu menjadi warna hitam!" seru Zetsu Hitam sambil mengguyurkan cat hitam ke Zetsu Putih.

"Tidak! Kau yang akan menjadi putih!" Zetsu Putih mengguyur cat putih ke Zetsu Hitam.

Karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah, akhirnya bagian kanan Zetsu yang dulunya hitam kini putih dan bagian kiri Zetsu yang dulunya putih menjadi hitam.

"Kau gila! Kau merubah warna kulitku yang indah!" jerit Zetsu putih. "Aku akan memakanmu sebagai pembalasan dendam!"

"Aku juga akan memakanmu!" seru Zetsu hitam.

Maka terjadilah peristiwa makan-memakan dalam venus flytrap. Keduanya mati mengenaskan, darah berceceran... otak berhamburan... mata menggelinding... gigi berlumuran liur dan darah... Stop! Genrenya tidak cocok untuk ini!

R.I.P: Zetsu

**8. Kisame**

"Lala, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Kisame menatap penuh harap ke bungkusan plastik bening berisi lele bernama Lala. Orang-orang di sekitar Kisame dan Lala mencibir dan menggumamkan satu kalimat sama, "Orang gila.."

Blup... blup...

"Kau mencintaiku tidak?"

Blup... blup...

"Kalau kita menikah nanti, apa kau mau ikut KB?"

Blup... blup...

"Menurutmu aku gila, ya, Lala?"

Blup... blup...

"Yang tadi itu..." Muka Kisame meng-ungu karena blushing. (Biru kulit Kisame + Merah blushing = Ungu janda -?-) "Waktu Leader masukin kamu ke mulutku... Itu nggak masuk hitungan cium ya?"

Sang ikan pujaan hati langsung ngambang di air mengingat betapa baunya mulut Kisame tadi.

"Lala? Lala? Kau mati? Tidaaak! Tunggu aku, Lala! Aku akan mati bersamamu, aku akan menyusulmu!" Kisame menghunuskan Samehada ke dadanya.

Di alam sana... Tepatnya Fishes Soul Society...

Lala: Tolong aku! Ada Hiu Darat mau nikahin aku! Nooo! Aku nggak mau! Ini bukan zaman Siti Nurbaya!

R.I.P: Kisame Hoshigaki dan calon istrinya, Lala

**9. Pein**

"Meskipun aku belum selesai membaca buku ini, tapi kupikir aku mampu mengikuti keseluruhan panduan menjadi Leader yang baik! Akatsuki pasti berterima kasih padaku! Huahahaha!" Pein ketawa gaje sambil guling-guling di lantai.

"Oke, halaman terakhir..." Pein membuka halaman bukunya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Pein pun menyusul rekan-rekannya di Soul Society. Apa yang tertulis di lembar terakhir buku "**Ketua Tidak Pernah Salah**"-nya Tsunade?

_**Penutupan**_

_**Kalau Anda mengikuti seluruh panduan yang ada di buku ini, saya berani jamin bawahan Anda mati semua! Sengsara! Segera susul rekan Anda! Mati aja sana! Yang penting, Anda sudah beli buku saya. Saya untung, Anda buntung. Muahahaha!**_

R.I.P: Pein

* * *

At Soul Society...

Sumpah, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi *Backsound: Mengapa.. semua ini harus terjadi... –by BCL*. Kenyataannya, ternyata Dewa yang diagung-agungkan Hidan itu ada!

"Heeeii... Akatsukii!" suara Dewa Jashin menggelegar. "Kalian akan diberi pilihan. Di Jashin Soul Society hanya ada surga. Sekarang, pilih. Surga Level A, Level B, atau Level C."

Pein selaku Leader berkata kepada bawahannya. "Pilih mana? A? B? C?"

"A!"

"B!"

"C!"

"Sakatonik A, B, C!" Tobi nyanyi-nyanyi niru iklan teve. Langsung deh semua men-death glare Tobi.

"Tobi! Ini serius! Yang akan kita pilih itu masa depan kita, un!" kata Deidara.

Semua sepakat pilih yang B, karena surga level itu diantara yang paling baik dan paling buruk. Pein berseru lantang, "Wey, Jashin! Kami pilih Surga Level B!"

Terdengar suara tawa membahana. "Baiklah, silahkan, surga level B. Belok kiri, ada stasiun kereta api, bayar tiketnya, dan nikmatilah... Surga Level B."

"Bayar?" tanya Kakuzu. "Ternyata bener, Jashin itu miskin. Kita udah mati masih juga dipungut biaya."

"Hohoho..." suara Dewa Jashin berubah seperti ibu-ibu penggosip ala sinetron. "Iya dong, gue kan nggak mau rugi!"

Sejak kapan coba Dewa itu bisa bahasa gaul dan ketawa kayak tante-tante?

Satu jam kemudian, mereka sampai di Surga Level B. Ketika pagar surga -?- dibuka, Akatsuki ingin segera mati (nggak sadar kalo emang udah mati). Kenapa? Di sana banyak sekali makhluk gaje Naruto. Ada Orochimaru yang lagi mengasah pedang dengan lidahnya. Jiraiya yang lagi ngetik novel ero terbarunya di mesin tik keluaran Belanda tahun 1945. Karin yang lagi niup-niup dupa di hadapan berpuluh-puluh pigura foto Sasuke. Ada Lee dan Guy yang membuka salon khusus potongan bob.

Berada di sini lebih parah dibandingkan di dunia Naruto. Melihat kelakuan gaje begini tiap hari dan selamanya, apa nggak stress?

Haahh...

**Ketua tidak pernah** **salah**. Benarkah?

Tidak.

Gara-gara keputusan Pein yang abal-abal, mentah, nggak dipikir-pikir dulu, Akatsuki jadi mati dan berada di Surga Level B. Surganya orang-orang **gaje**. Ketua Akatsuki **selalu salah**. Terhadap rekannya. Terhadap keputusannya.

Pein... Pein.. Katamu **ketua itu tidak pernah** **salah**. Lalu, apa semua keputusanmu itu membawa kesejahteraan Akatsuki?

Sekali lagi, Ketua Akatsuki yang bernama Pein, Gagal Total mendapatkan kesuksesan dan kedamaian Akatsuki.

**Mendokusei... Owari.**

**(Owari artina tamat kan?)**

**

* * *

**

**Sumpah, fic ini double combo gaje! Langsung AnnZie ketik tanpa mikir dulu, yah, seperti Pein. Berkurang ya humor AnnZie? Kayakna enggak deh *sok nggak ngerasa*. Pegel? Lumayan deh. Lima jam ngetik ini. **

**Eh, eh, AnnZie minta dukungan doa dan sms dong, supaya AnnZie semester ini dapat ranking satu lagi. Target AnnZie sih, rata-rata 97. Plis, plis, doain AnnZie ya! Yang doain AnnZie dapet ciuman dari pacar-pacar AnnZie deh. Yang pertama, Sasuke. Kedua, Uang. Ketiga, Itachi. Keempat, Gaara. Kelima, Kiba. Keenam, Kakashi. Ketujuh, *disumpel tisu toilet sama Readers: Congok lu! Bagi-bagi dong kalo punya pacar banyak!* Ih, enak aja. Pacar AnnZie semua tuh! Apalagi yang pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan yang keempat.**

**Review yang banyak ya! Yang banyak! Terutama author yang ikut CBP!**

To review Akatsuki Gaje Series: Ketua Tidak Pernah Salah, click here, minna-san!


End file.
